scarlet eyes
by Kanako miki
Summary: Cagalli is an orphan girl who is adopted by a mysterious man who is known by the name of Sir Edgar the fourth. At the man’s mansion, Cagalli will experience strange things and she will meet a weird womanizer who takes an interest in her.A X C X Raven
1. Chapter 1

**.....**

**Cagalli is an orphan girl who is adopted by Sir Edgar, a mysterious old man. At the man's mansion, Cagalli will experience strange things. She will meet a weird womanizer who took an interest in her and accidentally unveil the greatest mystery of her life._A X C X Raven( a character i made up)_**

**_........_**

**_....._**

**_..._**

**_._**

**Chapter 1: The Mansion**

I opened the car door meekly and slowly came out. I looked at the big white Mansion, the house where the man who adopted me lives, and the home where I will start the new chapters of my life. However, the moment I saw the mansion an eerie feeling filled my body, chills went down in my spines. I felt that I had seen this mansion although I don't know where and when.

The driver opened the trunk and carried my bag. He escorted me to the front door then left immediately.

"Welcome Miss Cagalli please follow me. You can call me Henry," an old man snatched my bags and went inside.

I followed what seems to me is the butler of the house. He walked without making a noise.

Everything inside the mansion is grand. The first thing that caught my eyes is the big wooden stairwell. Its handrails had magnificent carvings. The floor is made of marbles with exquisite patterns and on the high ceiling hangs a chandelier that glitters when the light strikes its crystal.

My eyes widened, dazzled to the things that are new to me. I didn't realize that the butler stopped at a certain room. He opened it and revealed a spacious room coated in white. I had never seen a room this lovely and it also had a veranda where the sea can be clearly seen.

The butler put my bags down and asked me follow him downstairs. Then one at a time, he showed me the rooms in the mansion. "_It's really different from the orphanage," _I thought as I looked at all the rooms.

"This is the living room; the next room is the kitchen and on the other side is…"

"Cling…"The butler is interrupted by a sound of some kind of a bell that echoes in the mansion.

"I'm sorry miss but can you go back to the room I first showed you. I will call you for dinner later," I butler said.

"Yes, I think" I replied.

"And don't ever wander in other rooms, understood milady," Henry warned.

"Yes Henry,"

The butler bowed to me lightly and went inside one of the rooms leaving me alone. I climbed the stairwell and started to look for my room but every door looks like the same, it may take a while to find it. One by one, I checked the rooms until I found a room unique from all the rooms. The room looked empty since the there are no furniture in the room. Depressing is one way to describe the atmosphere in the room.

Then I saw a portrait but it's dim so I couldn't see it clearly.

I stepped closer to the mysterious portrait. Just a peak I told myself. Two voices kept arguing in my head whether I will disobey Henry or I will do what I promised but my curiosity got the best of me. I couldn't stop walking; every inch closer to the portrait, a surge of excitement spreads though my body. However, my excitement is replaced with amazement when my eyes caught a sight on the portrait.

"It's …me," I said in disbelief.I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. I blinked believing that my imagination is playing a trick on me but nothing change. She looks just like me except for our hair, mine is straight and ends above my shoulder while she had a long blond wavy hair that ends at her back. She is wearing a long sleeved classical mint green dress with an emerald colored ribbon on her waist. I gazed at her golden eyes. Her eyes are just like the sunlight it's looked more alive than mine. I slowly reached my hand to the portrait but a strong wind came rushing into the room.

"Don't ever touch her," A voice shouted. The voice is somewhat filled with anger. I took a glance at the veranda where the voice came from but the only thing I caught is a glimpse of two blood-colored orbs that looks like angry eyes. It quickly faded away.

Suddenly the chandelier shattered into a million pieces. I quickly covered my head with my forearms and lowered my body. I was so scared my heart raced with fright. I closed my eyes, there is a continuous pain in both of my forearm but I didn't dare to look till everything is over.

When the crashing sounds stopped, I opened my eyes and saw blood gushing fast in my forearm. There are small pieces of shards buried into my skin. I tried to take out one of the shards. My hand shook like crazy and my heart pumped faster yet I reached for the shard and quickly pulled it. The pain grew worse that tears flowed suddenly on my cheeks. There is scorching fire eating my whole body. I tried to take another shard but I was numbed everything is spinning until I saw nothing but pitch black.

I woke up in my room. I stared at the ceiling blankly for a while. I felt that I'd slept for a long time but I'm still tired. I looked around and noticed a vase full of red roses. It gives life to this room. I wanted to touch them with my hands then I noticed my forearm. It's covered with bandages. All of a sudden flashbacks of what happened rushed to my mind the pain aroused in my forearm I was still at shock I wanted to cry but I can't. I trembled, just then the door opened and a boy with azure locks.

He hugged me tightly but I fought back. He was so strong that I couldn't escape his clasped.

"It's going to be okay, I promise," he said in a soft voice that's when my tears came flowing. I cried my eyes out until I couldn't cry anymore .The boy never remove his warm caress in my body. When I calmed down he finally released me. He looked at me in the eyes and beamed me with his smile.

"Take a bath and get dress the breakfast should be ready by then." he said with a smile on his face. "Do you want me to help you?"

"N-No thank you but I'm capable of taking a bath myself," I blushed.

The boy chuckled then left the room. I went to the bathroom and removed my clothes. I never knew taking a bath would be a torture till today. I have to cover my forearms with plastic and do things slowly and carefully. After that long bath, I opened the door and saw a white dress lying at the bed. I tried on the dress and it fits me perfectly, it had cute patterns of petals and ends on the below my knees although I'm not pleased with it revealing too much of my back. I also wore the high-heeled sandals lying near the bed and before I leave the room combed my hair.

I went downstairs where I met again the boy. He bowed to me and asked for my hand, which I didn't give. He chuckled again he seems to be amused to my reaction. I gazed at him more this time I noticed his handsome face and his glistening green eyes that made my heart pound faster.

"Your Cagalli right? I never thought that you can me so much fun"

"And what's that supposed to mean," I looked at him annoyed.

He put his hands in my jaws and moved his face closer to mine. His lips curved into a smile. His face is still moving closer. I froze and closed my eyes. I panicked. I could feel a hot sensation in my cheeks and ears. I could faint any minute. Slowly I stepped back away from this strange man but he wouldn't let me go. Soon I bumped into a wall and he used the chance and put his hand on the wall so I couldn't get away.

"You like me don't you?" the boy teased.

"No I don't. I don't even know you," I cried out and shoved his face away from mine.

"If you don't like me then why are you're ears turning red," the boy touched my ears.

"I-I don't like you," The face turned more red in embarrassment. I wanted to punch him in the face but my strength seems to be drained out.

The boy laughed again. His laugh is annoying but watching him do it give me a warm feeling although I don't know why.

"Ahem. Sorry for interrupting your -um sweet moments but Sir. Edgar wants to meet you, milady," Henry interrupted us.

"Thank you Henry you just saved me from this monster," I thanked Henry.

"Aw…Henry, were just having our first kiss and you have to disturb us," The blue-haired boy complained.

"I'm very sorry mi lord," Henry apologized.

"Henry you don't have to apologized to that beast," I said to Henry

"Please don't call Sir Athrun horrible names milady that would inappropriate,"

"But-"

"No buts little miss. Please follow me." Henry said.

I lower my head as I walked. I felt like a child being accused for something that she didn't do. Then on my side, I noticed Athrun looking at me with a grin on his face.

"What are you laughing at!?" I shouted.

"Ahem," Henry rebuked.

After that, I stayed quiet until we stopped at big door. I will finally see the man who adopted me. Henry opened the door. The door slowly creeks as my heart beat faster wanting to know what kind of a person in on the other side.

..............

..........

.......

....

..

.

PLEASE read and review

thank for reading and i'm very sorry for the wrong grammars

hope you had fun reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**..**

**.**

**....**

The door revealed a big library but chaotic one. The books are piled up everywhere like small mountains and the smell of books flowed around the room. Obviously my new father is a bookworm and a messy one, I wonder what kind of person he really is.

Shortly I felt a weight around shoulder. It was Athrun's hand. He pulled me closer to his body. I elbowed his sides and gave him a devious smile. He stepped back.

"Is that how you show your love to me?" He whispered in my ear in a seductive manner.

"I'm going to punch you if keep doing that," I warned him in a low voice I don't want Henry to scold me again.

"If it's you, I will gladly accept all the pain," Athrun teased.

"You're unbelievable," I mumbled.

"Thanks_"_

"I meant it in a bad way, stupid," I accidentally raised my voice. I covered my mouth but it was already late.

"Cagalli is that you?" A voice echoed. It came behind a mountain of books.

I carefully walked trying to find where the voice is coming from but it's hard to do. Everywhere I went there is a wall of books blocking my way. Every time I took a step I have to make sure I'm not stepping on a book. It's like a labyrinth only much more intricate and difficult to find a way out.

After a moment of searching, I finally found him. He was reading a book on an overly stuffed chair calm and very focused on his book. He had a fair complexion and corn-blond hair. There are wrinkle's on his forehead that looks like waves of ocean.

"Sir I'm very glad to finally meet you," I stepped forward. There's nervousness in my voice that I hope he wouldn't notice.

He looked at me for a moment, flashed me with a smile then closed his book. He asked me to come closer.

"Cagalli I'm also happy to meet you. Are you feeling well?" He asked, looking at me forearm.

"I'm better now thanks for asking" I said politely.

"But how did you manage to open that door it's been lock since I bought this mansion?"

"That's impossible it's not locked. I opened it easily," I said in disbelief. I recall the time when I saw that door. It's different and strange. It had a sad but alluring aura tempting me to go inside.

"I was always intrigue by that room, always thinking about what's inside that is so special it's the only room that's been locked in the mansion but all I saw is a blank portrait" He said. "But never mind that I'm relief that Athrun saw you before it was too late,"

"But that girl…didn't you see her. The one that looks just like me?" I look at him in the eyes, confused.

"What girl?" He looked at me strangely as if he couldn't understand what I'm saying.

"In the portrait," I cried. My voice that came out dry and low.

I couldn't believe what's happening to me. First, I opened a room that is mysteriously locked forever, until now. Then I saw a portrait of a girl that to my father is just blank portrait. Am I getting paranoid? But I know that I'm not hallucinating. The memory of what happened, fresh from my mind. It's impossible that I just made that up. Even those bright red eyes, I remember everything clearly.

"Sir, the car is ready," Henry's voice echoed from the room. The tension I was feeling rapidly disappears.

He remained silent and begun to stand up. I moved back to give him some space. He reached for his suitcase above the glass table completely ignoring me.

"It's really true believe me and I also saw a pair of red-"

"Cagalli please don't talk about nonsense. Henry and Athrun saw it too," He prohibited me to explain. "I have to leave for a month or two and I want you to be safe when I come back understand?"

"Yes Sir," I mumbled.

He walked towards the door. My feet followed his trail automatically and before I knew with, we are already outside the library. Our loud footsteps continued to echo through the hall. We made our way outside and the bright sun welcomed us.

Henry carried Edgar's luggage to the car's compartment while we bid our good byes.

"Athrun please protect my daughter while I'm away," Sir Edgar requested.

"Yes sir. From now on I will be his knight," Athrun promised.

Both of them made a manly handshake to acknowledge the promise Athrun made and as a sign of good-bye.

"And Cagalli, call me father from now on understand?" Father said to me.

"Yes Father, I will," I was embarrassed when I said the word father but there's a warm feeling in my heart grasping my heart like a little child.

When he saw Henry closed the car's compartment. He went to the car afterwards. I waved at him and in no time, the car was gone.

I stayed where I was standing and looking at the direction the car went. I felt a sudden sadness. I wanted to explain everything to him but I can't. He wouldn't even let me explain. He won't believe me. Nobody in the right mind would.

I was in a moment of my deep thinking when a cold finger traced down my spines. My bare back felt a chilling sensation. I shivered.

"What hell are you doing?" I yelled at Athrun.

"That dress fit's you perfectly just like an angel that fell from the sky, He complimented while pulling his hands.

"Please don't annoy me more; I already have things on my mind,"

"Do you mind telling me maybe I could make you feel better?"

"Nothing could make me feel better, so just forget it" I sighed.

Athrun suddenly grabbed my hand.

"I'll show you something," He said without looking at me.

I soon found out that he wanted to show me a garden. The garden is as huge as a forest. It's filled with different flowers and on one part of the garden near a big tree is a circular table filled with foods.

Athrun seated me and He sat on the other side. Then I figured out that he led me here because he wanted to cheer me up and indeed it did. Food is one of the things that would make me happy.

I started to eat. Every bite I made, ecstasy filled my mouth. Everything tasted delicious even if I don't know half of what I'm eating. The only sound in the garden is the silverware clinking on my plate as I ate all of these heavenly foods. Athrun never touch his food. He just stared with his mysterious emerald eyes watching every move.

"Here, eat this," I picked a bacon with my fork and force him to eat it. There's a surprised look on his face but his lips opened and put it in his mouth. "I'm not comfortable eating alone,"

He swallowed the bacon and started to eat. His posture even the way he used his knife and fork is so proper. It's like watching a prince eat. My eyes caught a glimpse of his luscious lips and couldn't look away since then. It made my heart pumped faster and faster until I was sure, it was loud enough to be heard.

His lips bended upwards, Then I realized that I was looking at him for a long time. I waked myself from being spellbound by his charm. He's aware that I'm looking and he enjoyed it. "_Stupid me, why do I do things that wills motivate him to tease me more," _

"If you want I could move closer to you so you can stare at me more"

I knew this might happen yet I couldn't resist. Why does he have to look like an angel?

"Can you tell me everything that happened and have you seen something strange like a pair of red eyes?" I acted like I didn't heard him and fired him a question to change the subject.

"Sure, I just arrived at the mansion then I hear a sound like a glass breaking.I followed the sound and then I found you bleeding and the rest you know. I never saw a pair of red eyes," He said then bite on a slice of apple.

"Oh…" I muttered.

I thought that maybe he saw it too. The main clue to the mystery that happened to me but I was wrong.

"Are you not happy that I saved you?" He said with sadness in his voice.

I swung my head side to side so fast it made me a little nauseous. I gave him the wrong impression. Seeing him like that made me feel guilty.

"About that I wanted to give you more than a simple thank-you. Do you want something in particular? I'll give it for you as long as I can afford it promise" I made a come back hoping that this would fixed everything.

"I'll tell you if I think of something but you better keep you promise," The glow on his face came back.

I raised my pinky and asked him to do the same then I entwined mine to his and swore while looking at his emerald orbs that I will never turn down my words.

.

...

......

........

Thanks for reviewing chap one

please r&r this too


End file.
